


kill our way to heaven

by flytothesKAI



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: yes, kihyun and hyunwoo are boyfriends.but they have their own way to work shit out.showki bingo card bprompt - toxic relationship





	kill our way to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase.
> 
> seriously, look out this is dark.

this was not the first time it happened.

here kihyun stood against the wall, his breath heavy and hands trembled. his knuckles were bruised and bleeding. he stuck out a tongue to lick the blood on his busted lip. a sharp glare was thrown at the other side of the room.

here hyunwoo crouched with one hand propped on the floor. he felt like his ribs might get broken anytime soon at this rate. his left eye was swollen black and blue and his cheek was still stinging after getting slapped by his boyfriend.

yes, kihyun and hyunwoo were boyfriends.

but they had their own way to work shit out.

"i'm fucking done with you, hyunwoo. just go and fuck every single person you found outside. i had enough!" kihyun screamed and stormed out of the room to the kitchen. his throat hurted after yelling at hyunwoo for almost an hour.

hyunwoo clenched his fists in anger when he saw kihyun left the 'conversation' like in every argument they had. he growled and lunged forward to grab a hold of his boyfriend's sweater but kihyun slapped his hands away and shoved hyunwoo with his elbow harshly.

hyunwoo stumbled but was fast to kick kihyun on the shin and pushed him against the kitchen counter. "you have no place to talk bitch." his breath was ragged.

kihyun hissed in pain and squirmed but hyunwoo pinned him down easily. "you know very well that your mouth is only to suck my dick. why the fuck are you sucking someone's else." hyunwoo snarled and landed a punch, earning a gasp from his boyfriend.

kihyun kneed hyunwoo's stomach hard and scrambled to the counter where he grabbed the nearest cup before throwing it at hyunwoo. the man dodged it easily.

"maybe if you fuck me instead of fucking your side hoes i would be glad to suck your tiny dick." he screamed out of rage and threw a plate this time. it was close to hit hyunwoo but he managed to avoid.

the plate crashed on the wall and broke into pieces on the floor.

hyunwoo gritted his teeth and grabbed kihyun forcefully before slamming him on the floor. the younger tried to land a few punches so hyunwoo let him go but hyunwoo held both of his wrists easily.

"listen here bitch you're not allowed to suck anyone's dick but mine. you're my only slut, kihyun." hyunwoo purred against kihyun's neck before biting down the soft skin harshly. "tiny dick? don't make me laugh yoo kihyun i know my dick rips you apart everytime we have sex."

kihyun grunted in pain, "you don't fucking own me." he pushed hyunwoo with force and straddling him. "also if you can't satisfy me in bed then i can find someone who fucking can, son hyunwoo."

before hyunwoo could retaliate he leaned down and crashed their mouth together. the kiss was everything but gentle. their teeth clashed noisily between short breaths as saliva was trickling down their chin messily. their hands were in each other's hair, pulling and yanking the strands just to make the other felt the pain.

kihyun winced when hyunwoo bit his busted lip but he was blind to the pain. to him, that was pleasure. to him, it was exhilarating.

hyunwoo could taste iron in his mouth as he swiped his tongue on kihyun's lip. the adrenaline rush struck him, making him more aggressive. he moved his hand to hold kihyun's slim waist.

"ride me."

kihyun slapped him across the cheek hard. hyunwoo didn't even flinch. "don't fucking tell me what to do." he said as he took off his jeans and briefs in one go. hyunwoo threw his head back and grinned, too high to get mad at his boyfriend for the slap.

"getting hard after beating me senselessly? don't you have any shame, hyunwoo?" kihyun spat out while taking out hyunwoo's cock outside of the pants. the hardness stood proud and kihyun's mouth watered at the sight.

"same goes to you bitch." hyunwoo gritted through his teeth. "fucking hurry up." he grunted when kihyun took his time.

"i will step on your face if you keep ordering me around." kihyun warned his boyfriend. he was about to spout more curses when hyunwoo flipped them both so now kihyun was underneath him.

"fuck." kihyun shouted when hyunwoo spanked his bare ass hard. he pressed his forehead against the cold tile, taking the pain and sensation willingly. goosebumps rose on his skin. hyunwoo growled, "you're taking too much time, darling. you know i'm not exactly a patient man."

hyunwoo landed a few more slaps on kihyun's ass, taking every moans and groans he got from the younger and finally when he deemed the cheeks were flaming red enough he stopped.

"i'm going to be very rough with you kihyun. you don't deserve my mercy at all." hyunwoo pushed his fingers inside kihyun's mouth forcefully that he almost gagged. "suck them if you don't want to get hurt."

kihyun rolled his eyes and coated the fingers with spit in anger. he didn't forget to sink his teeth on one of the finger which made hyunwoo growled and choked his neck with his free hand.

"this fucking bitch." hyunwoo cursed as he pressed down harder. kihyun spluttered for air. he could feel himself getting harder and aroused after having his breathing constricted.

kihyun let out an empty laugh when hyunwoo spoke, "you like it when i choke you? masochist slut."

"who's the slow one now, son hyunwoo?" kihyun snorted. hyunwoo paid no mind to the sarcasm and proceeded to insert his finger inside kihyun.

one finger in and kihyun shut his eyes in pain and winced for it to never go away.

two fingers and he found himself screaming and moaning for hyunwoo to put more.

three fingers inside him and kihyun was already a writhing mess. drool spilled at the corner of his mouth as he begging for hyunwoo to fuck him.

"tell me what you want slut."

"i- i need it."

"I can't hear it." hyunwoo chuckled darkly. he enjoyed watching kihyun pleading desperately like a bitch in heat.

"just fuck me!" kihyun hollered out of anger. hyunwoo clicked his tongue, satisfied at the answer.

he pushed himself inside in one go and turned a deaf ear when kihyun screamed at the intrusion. he deserved it after all.

“oh good, does that hurt?” hyunwoo mocked his boyfriend.

kihyun slammed his shaky fists on the floor as he accustoming himself to the numbness on his bottom. hot tears were rolling down his cheeks.

hyunwoo thrusted and pulled himself in slow move purposefully. he wanted to rile up his boyfriend, watching him broke and crumbled under him. he was proven right when kihyun shouted at him.

"fuck me properly if you really can. make me fucking sing!"

he almost laughed at kihyun's words. hyunwoo whistled and with tight grip on both sides of kihyun's waist he pushed his hips with so much strength that they might got red.

"you want this, right? craving even." hyunwoo leaned down and nibbled kihyun's ear. "you like my cock ripping you apart like this, right?" he thrusted in and out brutally. "fucking you raw and hard like this, hm?"

"my cock is the only one that's going to make you feel this way, only me, only hyunwoo." he crooned sweetly while fucking kihyun hard.

he pulled kihyun by the hair and smirked when the younger moaned wantonly. "was that my sweetheart singing now huh."

kihyun came untouched, white cum spilled on his stomach and on the floor. his toes curled and he swore he could see white at the back of his eyes. his heart was still beating rapidly while his face was a mess, with blood, sweat and tears ran down his skin.

hyunwoo continued thrusting until he came inside with a deep groan. he released everything inside kihyun before pulling out and laying down beside his exhausted boyfriend. his state was also no better than kihyun.

a few minutes passed and slowly their lips tugged upwards into a satisfied smile.

and you might ask why they kept doing this. why they didn't stop. just why.

they would answer easily.

simply because they wanted this.

they were addicted to the pain, the force and the harsh treatment they got from each other. they loved inflicting and receiving pain. they did this for their own pleasure.

and yes, hyunwoo fucked random people he met in club and yes, kihyun sucked one or two people he barely knew. they just had to find reasons, anything, to spark the fight thus resulted to mindblowing and painful sex.

you might wonder when they would ever stop.

they could not answer that.

**Author's Note:**

> i have mixed feelings with this fic... but tell me what you think about it! also if i missed any warning or tags kindly tell me :)
> 
> twitter - @notzuly
> 
> p/s: this is a work of fiction and im in no way promoting violence in relationship.


End file.
